János Asztalos
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asztalos_J%C3%A1nos János Asztalos (Bratislava, 6 April 1918 - Budapest, October 30, 1956) is a victim of the Hungarian post-lay lynching post-siege. His father was a shoemaker, he had three brothers. (One of his brothers was the politician Lajos Asztalos.) He graduated from four of his citizens and from 1932 he became a goldsmith. In 1936 he entered the Vasas Sport Club and got in touch with the workers' movement. In 1937 he became a member of the Federation of Precious Metal Workers and the Hungarian Social Democratic Party. He participated in the work of the Hungarian Red Assistance. In 1940 he became a member of the Hungarian Party of Communists. In February 1940 he was invited to military service and participated in the Transylvanian invasion. In the autumn of 1941, he was installed with a sectional leader. He joined the Independence Movement and was arrested in May 1942 and sentenced to one and a half years in prison. After his resignation he was interned in Nagykanizsa. In 1945 he participated in Nagykanizsa in the formation of the MKP and then party work in Zalaegerszeg. In April 1945, the MKP in Budapest IX. he later served as the instructor of the mass organization department of the Budapest Party Committee. In the fall of 1946 he became secretary of the 1st District Party Committee in Budapest. From June 1947, head of the party school in Budatétény. He joined the Hungarian People's Army in April 1948 and was assigned to the Technical Division by a hundredth grade order officer. He was on the correspondence road to the officer academy. In the autumn of 1948 he became a Major General of the Kossuth Academy Political Department. From the end of 1948, the tribe and chief training course, from July 1949 he was the political officer of the Cartographic Institute and from September the secretary of the Party Committee of the Armistice School. In May 1950 he was taken to the Dózsa Pedestrian School, where he was appointed political deputy to the commander of the 1st military district in November 1951. In August 1950 he was promoted to lieutenant colonel. From May 1953 he headed the Department of Political Department of the HM Military Service. From October 23, 1956, he became a deputy commander of the military unit in the Republic Square of the Hungarian Workers' Party of the Budapest Committee, Colonel Lajos Tóth. On October 30, when the party house was besieged, he was one of the defenders of defense. When the defense of the House of Commons became unforeseen, the chief officers began to negotiate with the white flag from the building. The rebels received the delegation with balloons, and János Asztalos was shot dead. His corpse was hanged by his feet, his face dissected and uncovered. Coupling with similar cases has become one of the reasons for post-revolution retaliation. In 2017, on the anniversary of the 1956 Revolution, Tibor Szanyi raised a political storm with the publication of a photo of the jumble of Asztalos János on Facebook. Category:Biographies Category:Hungarians